Só um garoto
by Thaissi
Summary: Eu gosto de casais diferentes nas minhas fics e imaginei esse por diversão. Eu sei que a situação descrita é um tanto anormal e beira a pedofilia mas não é minha intenção ser verossímil na fic.Enfim, eu falo da paixão de Sirius Black por uma gar


**Nota da autora: ****:**Mais um casal diferente para as minhas fics. Não sabe quem é o outro? Leia ´´A viagem``. Se você não gostou do par mande um e-mail para thaissi@ig.com.br e fale o que você pensa. Combinados?!

SÓ UM GAROTO        Seus olhos e seus olhares 

**               Milhares de tentações **

**               Meninas são tão mulheres **

 

   Ele a tinha conhecido no ano anterior numa vez que ela, fugindo de uma chuva repentina, se abrigara na caverna onde ele se escondia. Eles conversaram e ela acreditou na inocência dele. Gina virou uma grande amiga. 

     Durante todo o ano anterior, eles haviam se correspondido e às vezes se encontrado mas ele nunca tinha reparado na beleza dela, tratando-a como uma menina. Mas, descobriu como as meninas podem ser sedutoras e acabou se apaixonando. 

     A entrada de uma garota na caverna tirou-o do devaneio. Meio nervoso, Sirius Black se levantou pra cumprimentar aquela linda ruiva que chegava cheia de pacotes de comida para ele. Assim que o viu, Gina largou todos os pacotes e correu para abraça-lo. 

--- Sirius! Eu estava louca de saudades. 

--- Oi Gina! Tava com saudades também. Poxa você tá bonita einh! As férias lhe fizeram muito bem. 

    Soltando-se dele ela senta e retruca: 

--- Não foi só a mim que as férias fizeram bem não é Sr Black! Você também  tá muito bem. 

                 **Seus truques e confusões **

                  Se espalham pelos pêlos                   Boca e cabelos 

**                  Peitos e poses e apelos **

**                  Me agarram pelas pernas **

**                  Certas mulheres como você **

**                 Me levam sempre onde querem. **

  ´´Por Merlim se contenha Sirius Black! Ela tem 15 anos e certamente o considera como um pai. Você parece que tem 16 anos!``Pensava Sirius enquanto olhava Gina que lhe contava como tinha ido de férias. 

--- Sirius! Hei, tá me ouvindo? 

--- Estou ,claro! 

--- Então do que eu tava falando? 

--- De...desculpa Gina eu me distraí. 

--- Seu chato! Eu tava te contando que conheci um cara legal nessas férias. O nome dele é Pablo e estuda em Beauxbatons. Ele me pediu em namoro e... 

--- Ele o que?---O ciíme agora estava estampado no rosto de Sirius. ´´Como um garoto se atrevia a pedir a sua Gina em namoro?!`` Caindo em si ele se desculpou e pediu que continuasse. 

--- Onde eu tava mesmo? Ah! Ele me pediu em namoro mas eu não aceitei sei lá, prefiro alguém mais experiente. Tô cansada de crianças. 

    E a conversa continuou até que ela voltou pra Hogwarts. Sirius se viu sozinho em sua caverna perdido em pensamentos.Com um sorriso relembrou a conversa da tarde e o seu ciúme ao saber que pediram ela em namoro. Mas ela recusara, disse que preferia alguém mais experiente. Experiente como... 

--- Pára  Sirius! Você não tem chance com ela. Daqui a pouco ela arranja um namorado da idade dela.---disse em voz alta pra se convencer. 

              **Garotos não resistem aos seus mistérios **

**               Garotos nunca dizem não **

**               Garotos como eu, sempre tão espertos **

**               Perto de uma mulher são só garotos **

   Dias se passaram e chegou o dia de visita  a Hogsmead. Gina ainda não lhe mandara nenhuma carta e ele estava  impaciente por essa visita 

Finalmente ela apareceu um pouco triste na entrada da caverna. 

--- Gina, o que aconteceu? 

--- A minha amiga Michele vai embora de Hogwarts.---ela respondeu e começou a chorar. 

   Então ele abraçou-a e sentiu-a arrepiar-se ao seu toque mas não deu importância; limitou-se a consola-la pela perda. 

--- Gina, o Rony sabe do seu estado pela partida de Michele? 

--- Não e não quero que ele saiba. Ele nunca se importou com a minha vida de verdade. Só pega no meu pé porque acha que é seu dever. 

--- Mas ele sabe pelo menos onde você está? Ele pode ficar preocupado. 

--- O Rony, preocupado comigo?! Ele não dá a mínima pra mim. 

--- Então ele não sabe que você me conhece. 

--- Não e eu quero que você me prometa que não vai contar pra ele. 

--- Tudo bem, eu prometo. 

--- Mas porque você começou a me perguntar do Rony? 

--- Porque ele tá vindo aí com o Harry e a Mione. 

--- Então eu vou Ter que ir. Poxa! Eu queria ficar mais um pouco aqui. Mas eu vou agora. Tchau Sirius! 

     Dizendo isso ela virou pra se despedir dele. E o acaso fez seus lábios se encontrarem com os dele que não se controlou e beijou-a profunda e apaixonadamente. 

--- Por Merlim o que eu fiz?!!!---Gritou ele enquanto ela saiu correndo da caverna de volta à escola. 

    Pouco tempo depois Mione, Rony e Harry chegaram à caverna. Sirius recebeu-os bem apesar de estar triste e disperso. Até os meninos repararam e brincando com ele disseram que ele estava apaixonado. Ele perdeu a fala por alguns instantes e caindo em si depois, deu uma desculpa que não convenceu ninguém. 

               **Seus dentes e seus sorrisos **

**                Mastigam meu corpo e juízo **

**                Devoram os meus sentidos **

**                E eu já não me importo comigo **

   No fim do dia ele ficou finalmente só pois os garotos voltaram para a escola. E ele pôde pensar melhor no que tinha acontecido  de tarde. Ele se descontrolou demais, não devia Ter beijado-a daquela forma. Mas ele não conseguia se controlar perto dela, não pensava mais em nada. Gina era tudo que lhe importava. 

    Dias depois ele recebeu uma coruja dela lhe contando que Michele ia embora naquele Sábado e que por isso ela não iria à Hogsmead. Ele ficou muito triste. Nada lhe tirava da cabeça que ela tinha dado uma desculpa pra não encontra-lo porque tinha se assustado com ele. E resolveu que tiraria a estória a limpo: iria a Hogwarts no Sábado. Sabia que se fosse visto estava perdido mas ela era tudo que importava. 

    Sábado chegou e como planejado ele se transformou em cachorro e foi até o castelo. Na entrada passou por Harry, Rony e Mione que o reconheceram mas ele nem viu. Enfim encontrou-a sentada em frente ao lago, sozinha. 

                 **Então são mãos e braços **

**                   Beijos e abraços **

**                  Pele barriga e seus laços **

**                  São armadilhas e eu não sei o que faço **

**                  Aqui de palhaço **

**                   Seguindo seus passos   **

--- Sirius!---Ela quase perdeu a fala em susto---O que você tá fazendo aqui?—ela falou enquanto se afastou para o lado dando espaço pra ele sentar. 

--- Eu precisava te ver Gina. Você saiu correndo aquele dia e nem me deu tempo de falar nada. Fiquei com medo de que você tivesse me evitando.--- ele olhou fixamente nos olhos dela. 

--- Eu jamais conseguiria te evitar, Sirius. Você é tudo pra mim.--- ela lhe respondeu com lágrimas nos olhos e completamente corada. 

     E ele finalmente entendeu o que ela queria dizer quando falou de homem mais experiente. Tomado de alegria ele beijou-a ardorosamente nem percebendo a presença de Harry, Rony e Mione que assistiam a cena incrédulos e atônitos.


End file.
